


even if we can't find heaven, i'll walk through hell with you

by SlytherinLyn



Series: all i hear is whiskey lullabies there to cradle me to sleep [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Protection, protecting each other, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinLyn/pseuds/SlytherinLyn
Summary: There’s a moment in time friends reach, before they can call themselves closer than atoms but long after they consider themselves no farther apart than two trees in a forest. Tangled in the thin sheets of two beds in a cloth and stick tent, three children too young make this vow. Separately, differently, and faithfully, they each pledge to protect each other to the bitter end (of the summer).





	even if we can't find heaven, i'll walk through hell with you

There’s a thing between close half-friends. There’s a moment in time they reach, before they can call themselves closer than atoms but long after they consider themselves no farther apart than two trees in a forest.

It’s a point groups reach, in the dark of nine pm, huddled together, limbs wrapped around bodies and bodies pressed together on two pushed together beds. It’s the moment in which they all, silently and unquestioningly, promise themselves that whatever happens, they will protect each other up until whatever foolish god exists decides that their bond was not enough to save them.

However, their meeting with that deity will not come to pass for a long, long time. And right now, tangled in the thin sheets of two beds in a cloth and stick tent, three children too young to even know that that will be their end make this vow. Separately, differently, and faithfully, they each pledge to protect each other to the bitter end (of the summer).

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I kept thinking about this, and about how the trio would most definitely protect each other always, even though their methods will for sure be different. And so I present this! It'll just be the three protecting each other. Hope you enjoy!  
> Title is from Stand By You by Rachel Platton


End file.
